


Crimson Lake

by NeverEverHardCarry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverHardCarry/pseuds/NeverEverHardCarry
Summary: Mordred Manner and Estate; Named for the traitor in King Arthur's time. Once a beautiful house and surrounding forest, it housed the wealthiest family in Brookline.Now it houses an orphan that doesn't believe in curses and a caretaker that does. She'll soon find out that the house wants her blood.





	1. Chapter 1

~March 19, 1819~

Mordred Manner and Estate; Named for the traitor in King Arthur's time. Once a beautiful house and surrounding forest, it housed the wealthiest family in Brookline. 

Mr. and Mrs. Todd lived, happily, there with their three kids. Emil, Kristina, and Joseph. 

Emil Todd was the oldest boy with a plain face and a terrible personality. He was babied by his mother, she would make sure that every blonde hair on his head was perfectly placed and that his clothes was laid out for him in the morning. 

Next came the twins, Joseph and Kristina Todd, from the moment they was born it was obvious they was different. They didn't cry as babies do, they just stared around with their bright green eyes. 

They hated to be separated even for a second, but Mr. and Mrs. Todd still loved them dearly. 

When they was 6 little Joseph was found with blood on his trousers and Kristina was found with dirt on the skirt of her dress. Emil couldn't be found. Now, before I go any further, the Todds were blonde with blue eyes and distinguished features, however Joseph and Kristina had black hair and bright green eyes that never seemed to dim. 

Mrs. Todd would hear the twins whispering about the day Emil went missing, but they would always stop before she could hear what they were whispering.

Over the course of a year things changed between the twins and their parents.

When Emil's body turned up in the lake, Helen and Johnathan felt that the twins had something to do with it. 

Soon enough Johnathan and Helena Todd were being held prisoner in their own home by their six year old twins. Nobody knew what became of them, one day they were trying to get a letter out and the next no one heard for them. The townspeople dragged the lake, but no bodies were. ever recovered. 

For 200 years the Manor has stood abandoned; untouched by time. The townspeople would hear whispers from the house and property. 

Every time someone went into the house they didn't come out. The lake couldn't be accessed from the woods because they seemed to stretch out, extensively, in all directions. You could take two steps in and you'd feel overwhelmed.

They have tried to tear the house down several times, but each time men went missing and machines would quit permanently. 

Fast forward to 2019 and the town pulled away from the house. They even built a road bypassing the house and lake completely. 

Mayze Todd was raised in an orphanage, never knowing her parents. She always felt out of place until she met Ashton Johanson.

They've been together 8 years now. Too bad that all changed in a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

~Mayze's POV~

"You belong to us now." the voice hissed in my mind, making me feel insane and delusional. I shook my head, unable to find my voice as it raised a mangled arm. I resisted the urge to throw up figuring this was a dream anyway. 

"It's not a dream. I'm as real as you are." it brushed some of my black hair back causing me to flinch away from it's hand; what was left of it anyway.

I took a step and bumped into a wall, the way it moved was a cross between a lion stalking it's prey and a shadow creeping over the ground. The black pits that once housed its eyes seemed to dominate it's features. I screamed as the wall opened up and I fell down. The walls were either sharp rocks that sliced my skin or hands that would grab onto me and dig their nails in. 

I just knew I was going to die. I fell for what felt like eternity. I hit the ground and it felt as if my lungs was still falling because I couldn't catch my breath.

"Welcome back." the thing smiled with all pointed teeth.

I screamed sitting up in bed and looking around quickly.

"Baby what's wrong?" my boyfriend asked from beside me as he brushed my hair back.

"A bad dream. It was terrible." I said leaning into him. Everything was screaming that something wasn't right causing me to frown. "What are you doing here?" I asked realizing he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Did you think that waking up would allow you to escape?" he asked his voice changing into the same hiss from my nightmare.

I pulled away and screamed. I awoke with a start as my head thumped against the floor. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. The clock said that it was 3 in the morning I had been asleep since 8 the previous night, but I felt as if I hadn't slept in years.

I walked down the hallway to the stairs, turning on the lights as I went. I wasn't normally this jumpy, but everything seemed alive. The shadows seemed to move and taunt me from the corners.

I could feel eyes watching me and I really didn't want to be alone.

However I was always alone. It never seemed to fail, I couldn't fall for someone close because I was scared. There was something dark that lived inside my brain. 

I couldn't explain it, something was telling me to get out of here and head North. I sighed and texted Ashton. 'Have a good day I love you.'

I frowned when I heard his phone chime from the office. "Ashton?" I called as I walked towards the office. I had a bad feeling, like a giant pit in my stomach. 

I knocked on the door then pushed it open when there wasn't an answer. I frowned as I saw him. He was slumped in the corner and his eyes were wide open, but seeing nothing. I screamed and ran to his side shaking him, "Ashton! No!!!" I screamed and Shook him before shakily dialing 911. 

They arrived in 30 minutes and the police led the coroner in. I was sitting beside him sniffling as I held his cold hand. His hair was in a bun and the same honey-blond I had come to love. 

"Miss Todd?" The cop asked causing me to look up from the table and focus my eyes on him. "Do you know why he came back in the middle of the night?"

I frown and looked at my cellphone. "Tomorrow's our anniversary maybe he came to surprise me." I said softly. 

"Do you know if he had any family?" He asked writing down what I had just said. 

"No. He's an orphan like me. It's why we clicked so well." She said softly. "I'm the closest thing he has, had...to family."

They asked some more questions and it was the next day we found out he had an heart attack. They cremated him and gave me his ashes. I was cleaning out his dorm when I found the folder. He had bought us a house. I decided to go see it.

~2 Days later~

I had spent yesterday packing and today driving. I started at Midnight. Now it's 8am. I pulled into the small town of Brookline and into a small diner. I would need to find the house by 10 so I could unpack. 

I walked into the small dinner and to the counter. "Excuse me." I said to the woman who smiled at me. 

"I'll be right with you miss." She said rushing orders out. She came to me, "How can I help you dear?"

"My husband bought a house and I can't find it." I said softly. 

"What's the address?" She asked leaning on the counter. 

"I don't know I just have the name." I said softly. "Mordred Manor."

Her face changed and she shook her head, "miss I suggest you get back in your car and go back to your home."

"I don't have a home." I said softly and the woman sighed, "please."

"Go back to 5 miles away from town you'll see an overgrown path. Turn there and follow it down." She said softly. 

"Thank you." I said and smiled. "Can I have some coffee to go?" The waitress nodded and got it. 

I sighed softly and stood up. Once I had my coffee I set out to find the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the Manor it looked as if someone actually lived there. As in current time. The grass and everything was perfect. The house looked brand new, but it had supposedly been empty for 200 years. Mayze shook her head getting out. 

"No. Way." She mumbled looking for a number to call on the paperwork. She managed to find one and punch the number in.

After the second try a woman answered with a sugary sweet voice and Mayze sighed heavily. "Cindy and Ray properties. This is Cindy how can I help you?"

"Cindy. My boyfriend bought an estate called Mordred Manor..." she said and the line went quiet so she cleared her throat, "hello?"

"Sorry. I had to pull up the file. Do you have a key?" She asked and she chuckled, "of course not that's why you're calling."

Mayze nodded and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "can you bring it to me?"

"It's almost lunch. Could you come get it?" Cindy asked and Mayze sighed. 

"I really cant. I have to unpack and it took me forever to find the place so I'm behind schedule already." She said sounding mildly annoyed.

"I'll send an employee out." The woman said and hung up. Mayze decided to look around the property. It was perfectly manicured, despite being in the middle of a forest.

It had a luxurious garden in the back and a fountain in the middle of the stone walkway. It looked like black marble. It had red veins instead of white and Mayze couldn't believe how gorgeous it was.

She ran her hand over her jean shorts before she pulled off her jacket. She decided she could at least be comfortable while she waited. She sat on the edge of the fountain and pulled out her sketch book. 

She had a plan for this house, yesterday it was big but it was beautiful and she could visualize how she wanted to do with it. So she sat down and started sketching the garden around her. 

She had almost jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat. She warily stood and held her book to her chest. "Can I help you?" She asked gently.

He bowed slightly, "I'm Choi Seung-Hyun. I take care of Mordred Manor."

"I didn't know there was a care taker..." She said hesitantly. "I'm Mayze Todd." She said and shook his hand.

"As far as anyone knows I'm not officially here. I live here to monitor the house make sure no one goes in." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

She nodded and smiled, "do you happen to have a key?" She asked and he nodded. He handed it to her. "Do you know the history of this place?"

She shook her head and walked to the back door, "I know it was abandoned for 200 years." 

"Ah well before that there was a family that lived here." He said softly. "Your ancestors, I believe. Johnathan and Helena Todd." 

She listened to him as he spoke of the only family to ever live in the house. 

"My 5 times great grandfather worked for them then." He said as she walked through the dining room. Everything was as if someone had set the table for dinner and yet no one had ate that night. She could see the family. She leaned against the wall as the room in front of her faded.

~flashback~

A beautiful woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes was bringing food in from the kitchen to the table when a scream sounded from the stairs.

She ran in only to find a woman with blonde hair crying and shaking on the stairs. The woman from the kitchen knelt in front of the other woman and touched her arm. "Mrs. Todd what is it?" 

Mrs. Todd, apparently, shook her head, "it was Emil! He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but when he turned around...he was...dead. He was whimpering and and and..." She broke down crying again, "Ha-Na. Who would hurt my baby?" She asked holding on to the woman named Ha-Na.

"I don't know ma'am." Ha-Na replied before there was sounds of feet.

"Momma. What's wrong?" A little girl with black hair and bright green eyes asked and Mrs. Todd flenched away from the little girl as if she was the devil herself.

The girl turned to Mayze, "welcome home Mayze."

~End of Flashback~

"Mayze?" Seung Hyun asked as he steadied Mayze. He grabbed a chair and sat her down, "whats wrong?"

She shook her head, "haven't ate." She muttered before looking out the window only to see the same girl sitting on the railing to the porch.

"Seung Hyun...what happened here?" She asked, but he shook his head, "later. Let's go get some food." 

He carried her out to her car and got in. He didn't want to speak of it had happened in that house. It was horrible, tragic, and pointless.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayze smiled as she walked out of the restaurant with the food. Mayze unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat. She handed Seung Hyun the food before driving back to the house.

"What did you see back at the house?" He asked his raspy voice asked as they drove down the road.

"An Asian woman was bringing food to the dining room when a woman screamed. She rushed to the stairs and she asked the woman sitting on the stairs, the one that screamed, what she had saw and the woman replied with Emil. She said 'it was Emil! He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, but when he turned around...he was...dead. He was whimpering and and and...' she then broke down crying." She said frowning. "I don't understand any of it."

He sighed softly, "the woman bringing food to the table was my 5times great grandmother. Ha-Na Choi." He readjusted in the seat, "the woman on the stairs was Helena Todd. Her oldest, Emil Todd, went missing. It's said that the twins, Kristina and Joseph Todd, killed him when they were 6." He fell silent before sighing, "that's the rumor at least."

"What do you think happened?" She asked at they pulled onto the long driveway and started down it.

"I think Emil went swimming in the lake 15 minutes from the house and disappeared. The lake is unsafe, please don't go swimming in it." There was something about the way he said it that made Mayze promise immediately. He nodded and squeezed her hand, "thank you."

She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as his hand touch hers.

"Sorry my hands are always freezing." He said and rubbed his hands together.

She smiled and nodded, "it's ok. I've always been sensitive to heat and cold. Mainly cold though." She said it as if that was normal which had Seung Hyun worried.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly as he looked at her. She was so beautiful; he couldn't help staring at her. Especially as the moonlight danced over her face as they drove back to the house that he hated with a passion.

"Well when I sleep I'm like a heater it's why Ashton would never turn on the heater at night." She said her face twisting slightly at the thought of the only man she had loved. "He said it was like I absorbed heat from the sun."

He watched her face as she spoke of this Ashton man and he knew that the lake had got him. It was hard to explain what he meant by that. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said into the quiet interior of the car.

"How'd you know?" She asked surprised. She thought she had been hiding it well, but he seemed to know what she was feeling before she did.

"I'm able to sense feelings; I've always been that way. It's normally not that easy with a realitive stranger, but you're different apparently." He admitted before looking out the window. He caught a glimpse of the lake he had spoke of earlier and icy fear shot down his spine. He fucking hated that lake.

"Is that the lake you spoke of?" She asked from beside him and he nodded. "I get a bad vibe from it." She said and started driving again.

He couldn't help the smile at her words; as long as they left her alone it would be ok. She turned on the radio and Heavy by Linkin Park was playing and she smiled before singing the girls part. He could feel her voice in his chest as he sang with her. He didn't sing often anymore, but he actually loved the way their voices were harmonizing.

Mayze smiled softly and pulled up in front of the house. "Thank you for buying dinner. Would you like to eat with me?" His heart skipped at the innocent look on her face and he found himself nodding to her offer.

It had been a long time since he had been attracted to someone. The last person he had been attracted to was the reason he was...stuck.

Mayze got out and walked in, she set up her PlayStation and TV before turning on a playlist labeled musicals for back ground noise. She grabbed two sets of chopsticks and smiled as he sat down. "I hope you don't mind the background noise. I don't like the silence."

"I don't like silence either. I always feel the need to fill it." He said smiling at her. She nodded and sat the food out before starting to sing along to the song playing. She smiled as she sang along to the guys part.

Seung Hyun started eating before laughing as he watched her dance. "Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on me." She sang and danced around the living room.

When the song was over she sat down and started to eat. They ate in silence as the movie kept playing. He was stunning Mayze thought to herself. She hummed softly and licked her lips 

"Why are you single?" She asked tilting her head. He was sweet, charming, and good looking so she couldn't figure out why he didn't have someone.

"Well she didn't want to stay here and so she made me choose. I chose to stay and take care of the Manor." He said shrugging. "No one understands why I'd want to take care of a cursed Manor."

"Why do you?" She asked then quickly added, "Not that I believe in curses I'm just saying hypothetically." 

He chuckled and looked at her through his lashes, "you don't believe in curses?" 

"Nope. I believe that we make our own fate as we go. With every little choice we make." She said softly. "Curses mean that something else controls someone's fate." She explained.

He would've laughed had her words not scared him. They had heard and so they'd come after her harder.

"I used to believe the same as you. This place changes that belief." He said as the clock chimed midnight. "I should go for the night." He said and stood.

Mayze stood with him and kissed his cheek, "thank you for keeping me company Seung." She said smiling gently and and started cleaning.

He smiled and bowed, "any time." He said before leaving. Mayze couldn't help the smile on her face. She would have to sleep on the couch since she hadn't bought a bed. She grabbed her pillow and blanket before laying down.

~dream~

Running. I was running through the woods. I was trying to get away from something or someone. I could feel the terror choking me and then I felt nothing except weight. It is as as if tar was in my lungs I couldn't breath and even worse I could feel something pulling on my legs as if it was going to rip my skin off my bones.

I tried to cry out, but nothing came out instead the faces of everyone that had died in this forsaken place reached towards me and welcomed me into the cold embrace of death.

~end of dream~

Mayze sat up with a scream, she was drenched in sweat and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

She looked around as if someone was in the room with her; when the feeling didn't subside she stood and walked to the kitchen. She fixed her a cup of coffee as she turned on the lights throughout the first floor. She actually hated the dark right now; it had her uneasy and jumpy.

She sighed as she leaned against the counter and ran a hand over her face. The dream felt so real it was as if she had been there herself.

She looked down and frowned as she noticed her clothes were soaked. She noticed puddles of water leading from the kitchen door to the couch. She frowned deeper and shook her head. She had never been the type to sleepwalk so why was she now.


	5. 5

~6 months later~

She sighed softly as she stared at Seunghyun. "So... You're saying I've been dreaming about your death?" She said and shook her head.

~3 hours before~

She was pacing in the garden as she remembered her dream. It was Seunghyun's face at the bottom of that cliff. 

~dream~   
He was running from a beautiful, black haired, teenage Kristina Todd.

He ran up to the edge of a cliff and stopped. He spun around and there she was. She was wearing one of those innocent babydoll dresses. It ended above her knees and had the white collar. Her black hair was braided and hung mid-waist; giving her an innocent look that clashed with the dark makeup and her eerie green eyes.

"Seungie." She said in a childish voice pouting. "Why do you run from me?"

He licked his lips his eyes scanning the forest for the other half of her. He was sure her twin was close; he always was.

He turned and she was right in front of him, "I know you love me. Everyone does." She said in the same childish voice.

"Kristina. You're 17. A child. I am 28 I don't see you like that." He said frowning. "You're like a sister to me."

Her face changed and she was back in her original place. A foul smell filled the air and he almost gagged because of it.

It smelled like 20,000 rotting things all piled together. He swallowed thickly as Joseph showed himself.

His mouth ran vertical on his face. His legs and arms were abnormally long he had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. They had webbing and his legs resembled that of a dogs. His hair hung off his head in strings. He had large black eyes on both sides of his face, the mouth splitting them up.

His spine and ribs were visible through the skin on his back. He could see maggots writhing in the wounds caused by the bones pushing through his skin. He moved like a lion hunting his prey just less graceful. The horrific sound of bones cracking being made with every move he made. He let the slit open and a million screams filled the air.

"I'm not going to let you kill me!" He yelled and stepped back falling down. He closed his eyes and pretended he was floating on water. Kristina's scream and a million others filled the air as he fell. He exhaled as his body hit the rocks below. Never had someone killed themselves. 

Never has Kristina and Joseph been denied a kill their screams evidence of it.  
-end of dream-

"Mayze." He said softly. "I didn't mean to lie. I wanted to protect you."

She laughed, "I need you here not because I need protection, but because I love you." 

He didn't say anything for a moment, "I know. I love you too, but it's a little late for that."

Mayze walked to him and sighed, "why can't you be real?" She asked softly. This hurt more than loosing Ashton.

"I am real. I'm just living impaired." He said softly.

She sniffled and sighed, "I know."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I can protect you all the time now." He said softly.

She sighed, "I wish you was alive." She said sighing. She sat down and held her head in her hands.

"We'll be together eventually." He said reaching out to touch her face. Both of them surprised when his fingers touched her cheek softly.

"How?" She asked softly and he shrugged. She reached up and ran her fingers across his cheek. "Did I wish you back?"

He smiled fondly and leaned towards her kissing her. She smiled against his soft lips blushing deeply. She pulled him closer by the dress shirt he always wore.

He pulled away and carried her into the house he despised with a passion. He was thankful that it brought her to him, but he figured what was coming. How their story would end.

However he wasn't going to worry about that now as he laid her on her bed.

Kristina frowned as she watched their shadows dancing on the curtain. She could feel the rage building again as she watched them cling to each other.

She felt a tug on her hair and turned to Joseph who was back in his human form.

"It's ok Sis." He said and hugged her to him. "She won't win forever." He said smiling and she nodded and stretched.

"That's true Jo." She said smiling at him. "I wonder why our master made us siblings in this form."

"Because we're strong together and they were getting weak so they needed us to kill sooner rather than later." He said and she smiled.

He sighed softly and brushed her hair back, "I can't wait for our job to be done." She said and leaned up kissing him softly.

He chuckled kissing back, "I can't wait to have my wife back." He said before tilting his head. "They're done." He said and chuckled.

"Ah. In a month it will be done." They heard their master's voice in their head and looked towards the lake where they lived.

"Yes master." They said in unison.


	6. The End

-a month later-

She ran through the woods with Seung. She felt terrified as she gripped his hand.

They stopped, "they're gonna win ain't they?" She asked sniffling 

He shook his head and kissed her the smell filling the air. "Fuck." He swore and pushed her behind him, "stay still and quiet." He said and turned around.

"Kristina." He said holding up his hands, "leave her alone." He said shaking his head. "This is between us."

She laughed before sighing, "it's too late for that. Why wasn't I good enough?" She asked.

"You are. Let her go and I'll stay with you." He said taking a step forward.

Mayze let out a scream causing Seung to spin around. Joseph had a mangled hand wrapped around her throat. 

"Leave her alone Joseph!" He yelled. "Kristina tell him to back off."

"You fell for her." She said her voice holding her shock. "That wasn't the plan. Which you should know; after all it was yours."

Mayze let out a sob, "what?" She asked and he clenched his jaw.

"She doesn't know?" Joseph said before laughing. "Prince charming here is our boss."

She shook her head, "no. Seung...tell me they're wrong." 

"They are baby." He said shaking his head. He moved quickly and had a Meduzauk blade pressed to Kristina's neck. "You have mine I have yours, Behafqeox."

"He calls me by my given name. Who else but my boss would know that?" He said in Mayze's ear.

"This is a Meduzauk blade." He said smirking. "It's made of a rare metal that trapes whatever gets killed within it where they suffer." He pressed it harder to Kristina's neck her whimpering in pain.

Joseph tighten his hold on Mayze's blonde hair. "Let her go." He growled and jerked Mayze's head back. Mayze screamed in pain.

"That's not how this works." Seung said walking closer. "Let her go and I will make sure Amanche is returned to you safely."

Joseph, or Behasqeox, looked at the black haired girl. "Love?" He asked. She was obviously the brains and he the brawn.

"Do it." She hissed and he let Mayze go who darted behind Seung. Once he was sure she was away and stabbed the blade through Kristina's heart. A pure evil sound fell from her lips as she scratches at the hole blood rushing forward.

Joseph screamed and Seung threw the knife planting it handle deep into his heart.

Mayze held onto him as she watched the two die. She felt nauseous, but relief as she watched their bodies crumble to dust.

"It's ok. You're safe." He said stroking her hair. "We won." He said softly.

She kissed him as she started crying. She was so scared when he grabbed her. She thought she'd die.

"It's ok baby." He said softly and took her home. He took care of her making sure she was ok.

They fixed up the house, made it happy. They were happy. The nightmares went away, the feeling of being watched all the time did too.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when she paused it, "I noticed something." She said.

"What's that princess?" He asked playing with her hair.

"You didn't liked to be touched when we first started dating and now...you love when I touch you." She said smiling.

He grinned, "of course I do. I love you." He said kissing her again.

She smiled against his lips and held his hand before settling down to continue the movie. She was happier than ever. She had a home and tomorrow they'd be getting married.

Granted the local Preacher would be coming to their house to marry them. They used to hold the best weddings so it's going to hold another one 

They ended up falling asleep and a familer face was waiting on her. 

"Mayze. You need to leave the house. Not everything is as it seems." Ashton said and she sighed.

"Ashy. I'm happy here. I love Seung. I can't leave." She said and he shook his head.

"You cant love him." He said frowning. "He's not..." She interrupted him by raising her hand.

"Just stop. Go away leave me alone." She said before forcing herself awake. She looked at the clock and got up getting ready.

"Mayze Todd. Do you have vows?" The preacher said softly.

"Seung. It's been 2 years since I moved here and met you. We went through a lot together and I'm standing here because you loved me through everything. I can't promise we won't have our fights, but I can promise you that I will always love you." She said and he smiled widely.

"Mr. Choi?" He asked and Seung cleared his throat.

"You're my soul mate. My heart. My soul. My song. Everything that I hold dear to me I found in you. I belong to you and I always will." He said causing her to tear up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." He said and she leaned up to kiss Seung.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around her. It was just them two. That's it and that was perfect for them. 

They lived happily ever after.

 

 

Or did they?


	7. The End

-a month later-

She ran through the woods with Seung. She felt terrified as she gripped his hand.

They stopped, "they're gonna win ain't they?" She asked sniffling 

He shook his head and kissed her the smell filling the air. "Fuck." He swore and pushed her behind him, "stay still and quiet." He said and turned around.

"Kristina." He said holding up his hands, "leave her alone." He said shaking his head. "This is between us."

She laughed before sighing, "it's too late for that. Why wasn't I good enough?" She asked.

"You are. Let her go and I'll stay with you." He said taking a step forward.

Mayze let out a scream causing Seung to spin around. Joseph had a mangled hand wrapped around her throat. 

"Leave her alone Joseph!" He yelled. "Kristina tell him to back off."

"You fell for her." She said her voice holding her shock. "That wasn't the plan. Which you should know; after all it was yours."

Mayze let out a sob, "what?" She asked and he clenched his jaw.

"She doesn't know?" Joseph said before laughing. "Prince charming here is our boss."

She shook her head, "no. Seung...tell me they're wrong." 

"They are baby." He said shaking his head. He moved quickly and had a Meduzauk blade pressed to Kristina's neck. "You have mine I have yours, Behafqeox."

"He calls me by my given name. Who else but my boss would know that?" He said in Mayze's ear.

"This is a Meduzauk blade." He said smirking. "It's made of a rare metal that trapes whatever gets killed within it where they suffer." He pressed it harder to Kristina's neck her whimpering in pain.

Joseph tighten his hold on Mayze's blonde hair. "Let her go." He growled and jerked Mayze's head back. Mayze screamed in pain.

"That's not how this works." Seung said walking closer. "Let her go and I will make sure Amanche is returned to you safely."

Joseph, or Behasqeox, looked at the black haired girl. "Love?" He asked. She was obviously the brains and he the brawn.

"Do it." She hissed and he let Mayze go who darted behind Seung. Once he was sure she was away and stabbed the blade through Kristina's heart. A pure evil sound fell from her lips as she scratches at the hole blood rushing forward.

Joseph screamed and Seung threw the knife planting it handle deep into his heart.

Mayze held onto him as she watched the two die. She felt nauseous, but relief as she watched their bodies crumble to dust.

"It's ok. You're safe." He said stroking her hair. "We won." He said softly.

She kissed him as she started crying. She was so scared when he grabbed her. She thought she'd die.

"It's ok baby." He said softly and took her home. He took care of her making sure she was ok.

They fixed up the house, made it happy. They were happy. The nightmares went away, the feeling of being watched all the time did too.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when she paused it, "I noticed something." She said.

"What's that princess?" He asked playing with her hair.

"You didn't liked to be touched when we first started dating and now...you love when I touch you." She said smiling.

He grinned, "of course I do. I love you." He said kissing her again.

She smiled against his lips and held his hand before settling down to continue the movie. She was happier than ever. She had a home and tomorrow they'd be getting married.

Granted the local Preacher would be coming to their house to marry them. They used to hold the best weddings so it's going to hold another one 

They ended up falling asleep and a familer face was waiting on her. 

"Mayze. You need to leave the house. Not everything is as it seems." Ashton said and she sighed.

"Ashy. I'm happy here. I love Seung. I can't leave." She said and he shook his head.

"You cant love him." He said frowning. "He's not..." She interrupted him by raising her hand.

"Just stop. Go away leave me alone." She said before forcing herself awake. She looked at the clock and got up getting ready.

"Mayze Todd. Do you have cows?" The preacher said softly.

"Seung. It's been 2 years since I moved here and met you. We went through a lot together and I'm standing here because you loved me through everything. I can't promise we won't have our fights, but I can promise you that I will always love you." She said and he smiled widely.

"Mr. Choi?" He asked and Seung cleared his throat.

"You're my soul mate. My heart. My soul. My song. Everything that I hold dear to me I found in you. I belong to you and I always will." He said causing her to tear up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." He said and she leaned up to kiss Seung.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around her. It was just them two. That's it and that was perfect for them. 

They lived happily ever after.

 

 

Or did they?


	8. Epilogue

"Dude. No one has seen her in 30 years. She's probably dead." He said nudging his best friend.

"Come on Dean. Surely you're not scared." Brian said laughing.

"I'm not." He said walking in to the door of Mordred Manor. He looked into the room and gasped as he saw old lady Mayze dancing with a mangled, bloody man.

He motioned the others over all of them looking in.

She looked as if something was feeding off of her. She was frail, skinny and pale.

She stopped dancing with the and smiled. She rubbed the sunken area that would have been her stomach. She said something to the air before she puckered her lips.

They realized she was living somewhere else. She was insane as they stared they smelled something rotten and looked around. They let out screams as they saw the monster.

Kristina laughed and tilted her head, "was they good my love?" She asked Joseph.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I can't believe the boss has managed to keep the facade up for 30 years."

"Her life source is almost depleted. We'll have to get another soon." She said sighing.

"Mayze. You're feeling weak again?" He asked sitting her down.

She nodded frowning, "yeah. I don't know why."

He sighed and held her hand, "it's because you're used up." He said earning a confused look. "Kristina was right. I am their boss. You're nothing but food and now even that's gone. You're useless to me." He said a cruel smirk appearing on his lips as he let the facade fade from the house. It was really delapitated.

She raised her hand. Her bones prominent under her skin. She was nothing but skin and bones she teared up.

"You are old and of no good to me." He said before calling for Joseph and Kristina.

She let out a weak sound, "you're dead."

Seung shook his head, "no. I was never alive. I'm inevitable especially for you bloodline." He said and looked at Joseph, "go ahead and finish her off. I'm exhausted." He said and walked out.

Her screams filled the air as he walked back to the lake and waded in. He let the human form he had fall away and let the water welcome him back before he disappeared under the surface of it.


	9. Epilogue

"Dude. No one has seen her in 30 years. She's probably dead." He said nudging his best friend.

"Come on Dean. Surely you're not scared." Brian said laughing.

"I'm not." He said walking in to the door of Mordred Manor. He looked into the room and gasped as he saw old lady Mayze dancing with a mangled, bloody man.

He motioned the others over all of them looking in.

She looked as if something was feeding off of her. She was frail, skinny and pale.

She stopped dancing with the and smiled. She rubbed the sunken area that would have been her stomach. She said something to the air before she puckered her lips.

They realized she was living somewhere else. She was insane as they stared they smelled something rotten and looked around. They let out screams as they saw the monster.

Kristina laughed and tilted her head, "was they good my love?" She asked Joseph.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I can't believe the boss has managed to keep the facade up for 30 years."

"Her life source is almost depleted. We'll have to get another soon." She said sighing.

"Mayze. You're feeling weak again?" He asked sitting her down.

She nodded frowning, "yeah. I don't know why."

He sighed and held her hand, "it's because you're used up." He said earning a confused look. "Kristina was right. I am their boss. You're nothing but food and now even that's gone. You're useless to me." He said a cruel smirk appearing on his lips as he let the facade fade from the house. It was really delapitated.

She raised her hand. Her boots prominent u deer her skin. She was nothing but skin and bones she teared up.

"You are old and of no good to me." He said before calling for Joseph and Kristina.

She let out a weak sound, "you're dead."

Seung shook his head, "no. I was never alive. I'm inevitable especially for you bloodline." He said and looked at Joseph, "go ahead and finish her off. I'm exhausted." He said and walked out.

Her screams filled the air as he walked back to the lake and waded in. He let the human form he had fall away and let the water welcome him back before he disappeared under the surface of it.


End file.
